


Hold You In The Dark

by mellyb6



Series: The Leo (not Dicaprio) spin off spin off series [1]
Category: leo not dicaprio
Genre: Couple goals, F/M, Mentions of Alec Lightwood - Freeform, communication goals, discussions in the dark, love is infinite, lying in bed with your significant other, mentions of malec, soft, soft couple, spin off of a spin off, this is original fiction I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyb6/pseuds/mellyb6
Summary: This is a Leo (not) Dicaprio spin-off spin-off aka a ficlet inspired by Maia's original character in her Malec social media AU. More information in the notes.





	Hold You In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [au_malec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/au_malec/gifts).



> The Shadowhunters fandom is great at coming up with Social Media AUs on Twitter. Maia came up with a great Malec babysitter AU in which at one point Malec were broken up and Alec got the most amazing, softest boyfriend ever, aka Leo (not Dicaprio). An original character so lovable it broke my heart when Malec eventually got back together. 
> 
> Maia wrote a fic to give us some closure about Leo, that you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953426
> 
> She gave me permission to write fanfiction of her fanfiction. This takes place right after Malec's wedding. 
> 
> English is not my first language.

There's a faint glow somewhere in the bedroom, somewhere to the side. Like a night light but more intrusive and as Nora blinks, her brain still asleep, she tries to place it. She rolls over, clutches her pillow with both hands, stretches her legs under the bedcover to eventually realize there's nobody by her side.

 

In the darkness of the bedroom, shadowed by the glow of the phone screen in his hand, Leo is wide awake, sitting on the edge of the bed. Nora shuffles a little closer.

 

“Babe, what's up?” she mumbles.

 

“Didn't mean to wake you up, sorry.” Leo locks the phone, the room grows darker again.

 

“Something's wrong?”

 

Her hair is all over the place and her eyes are wide open as she's looking at him. Leo sighs. It's not fair to her to hear him talk about past lovers. Not when they've been together for only a few months. But she's met Alec in the past, at his housewarming party and even though Leo has been trying to fool himself, he's been hurting ever since receiving Alec's text, earlier in the day.

 

He sighs again, rubs at his eyes and he can feel Nora scoot closer until she's sitting up behind him and her chin rests on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, talk to me,” she says gently. A couple of minutes pass until Leo gathers himself enough to say what's bothering him.

 

“Alec texted me today. Told me he's getting married. Invited us to come over to celebrate.”

 

Nora hardly misses a beat, slowly waking up. Leo's shoulder, his back, his entire body are tense against her.

 

“Do you want to go?”

 

“No. It was tonight anyway. I don't know. It seemed all a bit rushed but yeah. I told him we were out of town.”

 

“Why?”

 

He really shouldn't be affected by an ex moving on when they clearly agreed to end things and they've been broken up for more than half a year. He shouldn't let it get to him so easily when he has a clever and gorgeous girlfriend who's spending the night and probably didn't sign up for this.

 

“Sorry,” he mutters, avoiding the question for now. He kisses her forehead. “You don't wanna hear about Alec.”

 

“I asked.”

 

“But he's my _ex_. Although I don't, I don't have those feelings for him anymore, you know. I swear. That's not why I'm upset.”

 

“I know,” she smiles against his tee-shirt, wraps one arm around his chest. It anchors Leo and he can breathe a little more easily. “But he's a part of your past and from what you told me, an important part at that. It's all right to grieve because he's clearly moving on from what you two had. But so are you.”

 

“I love you,” he says in the darkness, seeking her lips, encountering some stray locks of hair in the process. They're laughing in the middle of their kiss.

 

Leo hugs her fiercely, strong hands roaming the bare skin of her back, warming it up and this could be home for him. It might be.

 

Alec was the first person Leo loved heart and soul, so passionately and somewhat so purely. The guy who taught him what love really was about. To let him go was heartbreaking but in the end it led to Nora and Leo is so grateful for it. Because they complete one another like a perfect puzzle and there's never a dull moment spent with her. He could picture himself spending all his life by her side. It would be nice.

 

“I love you, too,” she replies as she lies back down, still holding on to Leo's hand. He plays with her fingers after she's settled in bed. His thumb rubs over her skin. Soothing. “But I still think you should text him back. Tell him how you really feel. Why you didn't want to go today.”

 

“You think? He'll think I'm desperate. I mean, we've both moved on. Obviously.” There's no bitterness in his words. Only the truth.

 

“You need closure, baby. From everything. You need to tell him how you feel even if you're not in love with him anymore. You need to make peace with your past. Not tonight, obviously, if they just got married, but like, soon.”

 

“You really are out of this world, you know?” He squeezes her hand, can feel the surge of love in his veins. How lucky he's been to find her. She can hear the breathlessness in his voice, how much he needs the support yet how reluctant he is to make her go through this.

 

She'd shrug if she wasn't lying down. And if he could see her. It's pretty clear to her what her boyfriend needs to do to take on the rest of his life and she'd be selfish to not let him have it.

 

“You're hurting,” she states. “I simply want you to feel better, whatever it takes.”

 

“I love you so much,” he professes again.

 

Nora hums in approval, yawns and closes her eyes. She doesn't say anything else for a while and silence falls around Leo. She's so supportive and respectful and being with her is as easy as breathing. Knowing he'll wake up next to her makes him smile. Knowing he might wake up next to her thousands of times in the future is appealing. He wants it.

 

“I'll marry you, too, one day,” he whispers. A promise to himself, a promise in the dark. It rings in his ears, not a hint of fear or apprehension in the rhythm of the words. A resolution, the natural path his life will take.

 

“Ok,” Nora simply replies and Leo starts in surprise, because she wasn't meant to hear this. He thought she's fallen asleep. He didn't mean to propose to her after only a few months of dating her.

 

He crowds against her in bed, holds her close to his chest and kisses the soft spot below her ear. She hums, like a little purr, at his fingers petting her hair.

 

“Ok?” he repeats in disbelief.

 

“Yeah. But not tomorrow.”

 

“Someday.”

 

“Yes. Somewhere romantic.”

 

“Paris?”

 

Nora shakes her head at this and Leo's face is buried in soft, perfumed hair.

 

“Rome.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little bit of fluff.


End file.
